


The Week After

by MusicLover19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I AM SORRY, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony is dead, or at least heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: Tony died, this is the following week after his death.Based on the prompt; Write about the seven days after your character's death, starting with day 7 and going backwards to the day they die.





	The Week After

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little bit of a mess but I couldn't resist with this prompt. I have so many emotions and I just want to make other people feel the same. Just the idea behind this prompt is amazing and I would love to read so much more.
> 
> [based on this prompt](http://gywo.tumblr.com/post/112240972865)

** Day Seven **

"I don't ask for much," Pepper Potts' voice rang clear in the otherwise silent room. She was in her office, with James behind the camera, making sure that it was working as desired. They had discussed what would be said, even Peter - _poor, young Peter_ \- had been asked what he thought. Pepper was still in shock, she didn't know how to handle the news, and just knowing that she couldn't turn to _him_ \- she didn't know how she was coping.

James was her rock at the moment, and she didn't know how he did it. She hadn't seen him cry, or even falter since they had got the news. Pepper hadn't managed that, especially not when Peter heard.

" _We_ don't ask for much," Pepper corrected herself. "It is the hope of everyone close to Mr. - to _Tony_ that this last bit of human decency is given to him like it would anyone else. I speak on behalf of Stark Industries when I say that a new era is coming, and one that will do Tony proud."

Pepper flattened her hand on her skirt, the action was hidden from view by her table, but she knew how she must look. There hadn't been a day that she hadn't cried, even when she woke up earlier that day her eyes were red-rimmed. She felt so close to tears, it was a constant battle to keep her eyes from welling up. As much as she wanted to give in, she couldn't show any weakness, not right now.

"Tony Stark is - _was_ ," she corrected with a croak, "a hero. He has done so much good in the past several years. He managed to mess up a few moments as well," she said with a weak smile.

James watched as Pepper drew a breath, she had closed her eyes and took a second to regain her composure.

"Tony was a man of few words, he rarely let people into his heart and a large part of that was down to a series of unfortunate events. I - I don't think I have seen Tony as happy as he had been in the months before the creation of Ultron. He had a family, one that we all assumed would stand together through anything."

James' fist clenched, he wanted to reach over to Pepper, to pull her close and delay this whole situation for as long as he could. There wasn't time. They had delayed it as long as they could, the world was hungry for news on Tony Stark and sooner or later, that news would be found. It would look badly on Stark Industries for them to hide his death.

"I am pleading for Tony's murderer to be found. Tony returned from Siberia with injuries that only worsened the ones he received from his abduction in Afghanistan. We don't know for sure what occurred in Siberia, only that Tony had followed a lead to aid Steve Rogers and James Barnes in their task to get rid of additional Winter Soldier's, which we were informed of through Friday - Mr. Stark's AI system," Pepper's voice turned monotone as she spoke, formally stating the facts that they knew, yet leaving out the huge dent in Tony's chest and the Shield left behind near his body. "Friday lost contact with Mr. Stark, we believe that he willingly turned her off in order to join Rogers and Barnes. Thankfully, Friday's protocols allowed her to contact myself to send a team out to retrieve him after six hours had passed without contact. Vision was the lead of that group, who - with the Siberian approval," she added, he had no doubt that people would try to point out that they had broken the Accords so soon after promising that they were the safest choice.

"We don't know what happened in the Hydra Base that Tony was recovered from," Pepper pressed on, "only that we know Rogers and Barnes were the last confirmed possible witnesses. Frankly, I am hopeful that both men are caught and questioned, and we can get some closure on what happened that led to this." Pepper opened her mouth before closing it again quickly. "That concludes this statement, another will be released when final arrangements are made. We also ask that you do not block Stark Industries, there will be a set area near Tony's residential home that is available for flowers if you wish to send regards in the meantime."

James made a move to turn the camera off, only to see Pepper shake her head.

"I know that Tony has been a bit of a controversial man, please allow people to grieve before you attempt to crucify him further. Thank you."

James turned the camera off, letting Friday take the video and edit it before releasing it. He wheeled over to Pepper, taking her shaking hand.

"You did wonderful," he said, hating the words and the grief she was showing. "Do you want to watch it back?"

Pepper was shaking her head before James even finished the question, "Just post it," she begged.

"Uploading now," Friday's voice came, it was quieter than usual, her own way of grieving no doubt. 

* * *

** Day Six **

"What do we do?" Pepper asked a little hysterically. She waved a hand over to the screen where the news was still on. The picture was frozen, showing each of the Avengers.

"What are they saying?" James asked, he was exhausted. There wasn't any way that he would be able to handle being wheelchair bound, not like this. It was easier to stay in bed, and each morning he had seriously considered it. Pepper was the only thing stopping him. She was his reason to force himself out of bed, just to make sure she wasn't stuck in a spiral of her own tears and thoughts.

"Fri, play from the start," Pepper sighed. She fell back onto the couch, her hands covering her eyes as she gently pressed down.

James watched the screen, listening to the couple as they talked about the latest breakout. The man gave the details, how the systems had failed and in the few minutes that there was nothing on the camera's, the Avengers had disappeared. The hole in the wall was evidence enough of what had happened. James managed to listen through the report, right up to when they accused Tony of aiding the escape.

"Mute," he hissed, a little vindictive pleasure when the man's words were silenced. "We need to release the statement."

"No," Pepper said softly. She didn't have the heart to fight any further than the quiet protest. They had discussed it - of course they had, but letting that last bit of hope go wasn't easy. Pepper had _seen_ Tony come back from the dead before, she had seen him miraculously survive. She just wanted that final miracle to happen and posting the statement meant giving up on that miracle. It meant accepting that Tony was _gone_.

"If we don't say anything, they'll just assume it was him," James pointed out, and Pepper hated how true his words were. "We can post it and," James paused, unsure of what to say. He wanted to say, ' _forget about it,_ ' but that was a hopeless thought. He still ached when he thought about his brother not being there. "We need to stop them before they try and find him."

"We could say he's still in the coma?" Pepper suggested weakly. It wouldn't work. They doctor knew that Tony had passed away, lying would be unethical and even Pepper couldn't handle the thought of that being said.

She still hadn't seen him, she couldn't. No matter what, she was determined not to see the lifeless form of him, Tony Stark was _anything_ but lifeless, and that was how she would remember him. She could live in the false hope that he was still alive, that he would walk through the door and laugh about how she had cried for him.

"Pepper," James sighed.

"I know," she hiccupped, trying to stop the tears that were already starting to gather. "I just can't say it." It was a futile attempt as the tears fell one-by-one.

"Fri," James said as he reached for Pepper's knee. "Post it, block everything incoming and send a memo out to the company along with the press release, give them the rest of the week off. We want to give them time to process the information."

"Of course," Friday answered. "Miss. Potts, if it helps, Boss wouldn't want you to keep his death a secret, not for them. He would rather whomever helped them escape was caught."

"They can't catch them if they're chasing -" James stopped himself from saying, ' _dead ends_ ,' but it was loud and clear in his silence.

Pepper's shoulders shook, but no sounds escaped her. Her hands were still pressing against her eyes, but she nodded.

* * *

**PRESS RELEASE**

_Today's Date, Year_

**DEATH ANNOUNCEMENT - Dr. TONY STARK**

Stark Industries is deeply saddened to announce that earlier this week, Dr. Tony Stark passed away after his time in a coma following the events of what had been dubbed the Civil War. Tony Stark was a huge inspiration to all that worked with him, and was able to motivate and inspire countless others around the world.

Tony Stark has been a household name since he graduated MIT, and revolutionised the weapon's industry, as well as changing the way that energy is thought about. He was able to change his life and take the steps to protect the world around him. Tony Stark's contributions will not just be remembered as Iron Man, but as Stark Industries as a whole, and what the company has done, and will continue to do.

Further statements will come from those that were close to Mr. Stark, including one from myself, Pepper Potts, and one from his best friend; James Rhodes over the following days.

As we celebrate the life of a genius, and the life of a hero, Stark Industries, the remaining Avengers', and staff join the family in mourning a true inspiration. For anyone searching for a way to honour Tony, take his example as one not to judge, and to allow second chances. He managed to change his life and open himself up to so much more, and he had set out a way to allow others to do the same.

 

Pepper Potts.

CEO of Stark Industries.

* * *

** Day Five **

"Miss. Potts! Hi, I'm here for Mr. Stark, I just wanted to check on…" Peter's voice trailed off at the sudden crumpling of Pepper's face. Her gentle smile had turned devastated and her eyes were red.

"Peter," she breathed, almost horrified. "You shouldn't be here."

"What - what's happening?" Peter asked. He stepped back, trying to stop himself from fleeing altogether. It didn't feel right, he had been slightly anxious the whole way over, but he explained that away. The whole incident in Germany hadn't gone to plan, so obviously Peter was nervous about facing Mr. Stark. His anxious feeling skyrocketed at Pepper's words. Something was wrong, he knew it. "Is Mr. Stark ok?"

Pepper didn't say anything, only turning on her heel and rushing through a door. The sinking feeling didn't leave with Pepper though, Peter looked around, his eyes shifting across every object around him. The whole place felt _off_.

"Friday?" Peter called, shifting his eyes to the ceiling. "Is everything alright?"

"Mr. Rhodes is waiting for you in the kitchen Mr. Parker, he can explain much better than I," Friday's answer didn't help either.

Trying to shake the feeling off, Peter made his way to where James was, but each step felt more final, scarier. Mr. Stark would have met him by now, he had been waiting for him the last time Peter visited.

Maybe Mr. Stark had gotten hurt? That had to be it, why else would everyone be sad?

Peter froze for a second when he saw James, forgetting that the man had been seriously hurt too. The wheelchair was a huge change, yet it didn't make the man any less intimidating.

"Peter."

"Colonel," Peter greeted him, as he had on the day of the fight.

"I - this isn't a good time," James said quietly.

He seemed sad, Peter noticed. Resigned and almost defeated. It didn't suit him at all.

"Is Mr. Stark hurt?" Peter asked, unable to help himself. He had to know, give them a chance to get the bad news out of the way and then Peter could visit him.

"No - not exactly," James sighed. "He - Jesus kid, he died five days ago."

The world rang around him and Peter was so sure he heard the man wrong. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Peter shook his head, it felt _true_ , as if his body had tried to warn him. He stepped back, not noticing how James had wheeled himself closer.

It was painful to watch Peter's head shake, as he took another step backwards as if that would undo what had happened. As much as James wanted to comfort him, he knew he couldn't. He remembered Tony telling him about the kid, about how he had lost so much of his family and how Tony was excited to be a part of the kid's life.

"Peter, you need to breathe."

"It isn't true," Peter protested.

"You're in denial," James pointed out.

"How - how did - I don't believe it," the words fell quickly in a jumble that showed just how much the thought hurt him. If James could take back the truth and claim it all a joke, he would in a heartbeat.

"We found him in Siberia," James said slowly, forcing Peter to focus on him through his haggard breaths. "He was already comatose. He didn't make it, his injuries were too severe for him to survive.”

"He can't be," Peter whispered, a numbness spreading through him. "Please," the whisper caught on Peter's throat, bringing forward a sob. It didn't stop at a singular sob, more followed, almost out of control as Peter's arms wrapped around himself.

"I'm sorry," James said, his own voice breaking. Giving bad news had never been something he could do emotionless. "Fri, call the kid's Aunt, have her come here as soon as she can."

"Already done Colonel."

James nodded. He doubted that Peter had heard anything, too consumed in his grief to focus his senses. If he had been a stronger man, he would have reached out to comfort the kid, rather than waiting, but it felt too personal to offer that support.

It took less than ten minutes for the kid's Aunt to burst into the room in a frenzy. Her eyes landed on Peter and within seconds she had gathered him into her arms and pressed his face into her neck. His hands had released himself to hold onto his Aunt, keeping her close.

She met James' eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Without needing her to ask, James wheeled himself away, trying to hide how shaky his own hands were. He hated that he was left telling people.

"He's gone," Peter cried, the words were quiet enough that May might not have heard if Peter hadn't been pressed against her.

"I know," she said quietly, she hadn't had time to process the information. Friday called her, offering reimbursement if she was at work, she had told May how Peter was grieving and how he had learnt that Tony had passed away. Not giving herself time to focus on that fact, she had rushed, ignoring her friends - who she had been shopping with - and prioritised Peter's wellbeing over her own. "Let it all out."

* * *

** Day Four **

Pepper couldn't bring herself to leave the bed, instead she curled her body closer to James'. She couldn't touch Tony again, she realised. She couldn't lay with him like this, or even see his smile, or hear his laugh. She wiped her eyes, refusing to cry this early. The movement made James hold her a hint tighter.

"How do we move forward?" she asked.

"I don't know," James admitted, thankful for the still dark room. "He'd want us to take over the world in his name." James was rewarded with Pepper's watery laugh.

"When do we announce it? _How_ do we -"

"We don't need to think about that yet," James sighed. It wasn't true, and both of them knew it. They had to act quickly, they didn't have the privilege of time on their side.

The two laid together in silence for a while, just taking comfort in each other.

"We'll need a press release, a statement - _something_ ," James finally said. "If you're up for it, maybe even a personal video about what he meant to you and -"

"I'll never be ready," Pepper said quickly. "Not for him."

"We have to, you know how death's like this are handled. _You're_ the face of Stark Industries," he reminded her gently.

"Never," Pepper protested. "That will always be To - I can't," she said, the words refusing to come.

"I can do it," James offered.

"How are you so - so indifferent?" Pepper asked in an incredulous tone. She tightened her hold on James' t-shirt, even though she wanted to hit him until he showed some emotion.

"This isn't new for me," James pointed out with a sigh. "It hurts, he's my brother. I'm just - people I care about dying isn't something that is new. I have lost a lot of people."

The military, Pepper wanted to hit herself for forgetting it. She still didn't know how he hadn't broken down around her. She felt so emotionally raw. Like even the touch of light would make her crumble once again.

Her lip wobbled in the darkness, she hadn't bared the thought of talking to Friday, or going into the workshop, or his room. She had barely been able to step foot into the Compound without breaking. Pepper had gone through one of the lesser used entrances, one created in case of a quick getaway, hidden away from view.

Even _that_ had brought tears to her eyes, remembering how Tony had shown her around and explained his reasoning behind every single addition to the building with that wide grin that made her love him all the more.

Her breath caught, and James' arms tightened more, as if to keep her in one piece.

There would be no more excited explanations. No more late-night arguments when Tony just wouldn't shut down and let himself rest.

James continued to hold Pepper close as she turned against him, his chest rapidly dampening once again with her tears. They could afford another day like this.

* * *

** Day Three **

James wheeled himself into his room, ready to climb into bed and call it all a week - if not a month. His movements had paused when he heard Pepper's muffled sobs.

Continuing on, his heart broke at the sight of Pepper sat on his bed, her arm wrapped around her chest as she covered her mouth with her other hand.

"He wouldn't want this," James pointed out, making Pepper look up. Her sobs didn't stop, but he didn't expect them to. "Do you want to stay here?" he asked, accepting her nod.

He took a deep breath, moving closer to the bed before pulling himself up from his chair and onto the bed. He felt weak like this, he couldn't move forward and wrap himself around Pepper, like she needed.

"I - I couldn't - my room - I can't," Pepper tried to explain, but James knew without her attempts just what it was. It was the reason that he had gone straight to his bed rather than linger in the Compound. Thankfully, James hadn't shared his bed with Tony, the nights that they had laid together and talked were always in Tony's own room, or on one of the couches as they watched day-time television.

"Come here," James said softly as he got himself into a position that he could sleep in if needed. Pepper needed no prompting as she moved closer and curled herself next to James.

"He loved you," James said, hoping it was somewhat comforting.

"He loved you too," Pepper said through her wobbly voice. Her tears still fell, but her sobs had stopped. "I - everything reminds me of him."

"We are in his building," James pointed out. The attempt at humour fell flat. "I see him everywhere," James added softly. "I can even imagine his music playing like normal."

"I want it all to be a dream," Pepper admitted with a sniff. "I just - it's not real. I don't believe it, I don't want him gone," her voice broke on the last word, giving way to another bout of sobs.

James just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and trying to offer his support. He was determined to be there for her, to make sure she wasn't alone. Maybe it would ease her grief, or at least make it a little more manageable.

James didn't offer any words, only holding her through her pain. He couldn't offer words of comfort, nothing but false statements came to mind to soothe her, and he wouldn't do that to her.

Even after Pepper had fallen asleep, James kept holding her close, taking his own comfort from her as he laid awake.

* * *

** Day Two **

"Colonel?" Friday asked softly.

"Yes Fri?"

"Boss - he isn't coming back - is he?" she sounded so young, so unsure and hurt.

"No," James answered honestly.

"I thought so," Friday admitted. "The message yesterday was a eulogy, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," James nodded.

"I - I don't know what to do," Friday said.

James exhaled slowly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't want to do anything," Friday sounded puzzled as she spoke. "I - I don't understand it."

"Not many people do," James sighed. He looked up at the ceiling, almost amused that Tony had actually managed a robot capable of grieving, but unable to truly pull up the emotion for it. "Death isn't something people know how to handle."

"I know what it is, and I know why but I just don't know _why_ ," she said, and James imagined her frowning.

"There isn't always a why, it just happens."

"It isn't fair. Boss shouldn't have to go."

"I know," James agreed.

The compound fell silent again, and James continued his journey to the kitchen. Friday's input had taken James by surprise, even though he knew it shouldn't have. Jarvis had been human in all of their eyes, so it wasn't strange that Friday was so similar.

"Colonel? What will happen to me?"

"What do you mean Fri?" James asked, frowning over to one of the cameras.

"Boss is gone, am I going to go?"

"No," James said firmly, wanting to settle her fear. "Unless you want to, we won't force you to stay but we aren't going to get rid of you."

"Miss Potts keeps crying when I speak to her," Friday said, as if that was evidence enough of her worry.

"Pepper is - she's hurt," James tried to explain. "She's grieving, and at the moment, hearing your voice is making her think about Tony. That isn't _your_ fault, and she will be ok soon, she just needs to feel sad for a while first."

"So, she isn't going to get rid of me?" Friday asked slowly.

"I don't think she would even consider it," James promised.

"Thank you, Colonel," Friday said. "I think I'm going to be quiet for a while," she said. Almost as if she could read the concern from James' mind, she continued, "I am causing Miss Potts distress and I - I want to be quiet for Boss. I think I miss him, is that bad?"

"Not at all," James said with a barely-there smile. "I think Tony would be proud of you, and I know I am. Take all the time you need Fri, we'll be waiting for you when you feel ready."

"I will still be here," Friday explained, almost needlessly. "If either you or Miss Potts need me, I will help, we're family."

James gripped his wheelchairs' armrests tightly, overcome with pain at that simple statement. _We're family_. Tony had said that not long before the Civil War had happened, they were family, and he had gone out of his way to treat James. He had gotten everyone together for an impromptu party, one that Pepper, Tony and him had snuck away from to just enjoy the quietness of the Compound and just be themselves without the Superhero business around them.

Forcing himself to push the thought away, James continued on his way to the kitchen, he needed to get something to eat for him and Pepper.

* * *

** Day One **

James took a breath, he stilled his hands, hoping that it wasn't too obvious.

"Hit record please Fri," he said, and he cringed at the shakiness of his voice. The light illuminated, and James began. He was sat on one of the armchairs, it was comfortable and less revealing than the wheelchair. It felt safer.

"For anyone that doesn't know me, Tony Stark was my brother. We met at MIT, and almost instantly I knew this kid was going to change my life," James tried to laugh but it wouldn't come. He and Tony had agreed on light-hearted stories at the inevitable.

"Tony Stark was my best friend," James said, thankful that his voice was steady. "And we have saved each other so many times that I cannot even try to count them. Tony… Tony was a great man, no matter what rocky start he had. He made his own family, adopted me as his brother all but legally, and my own family became his. He has mentored children that he considers family, and even opened his home to strangers in order to save the world." James paused, he had refused to make notes on what he wanted to say, thinking it impersonal. It didn't help, there was so much that James couldn't pick a topic quick enough.

"I've seen him through thick and thin, the good and the bad. But I'm sure you know the facts about his life, so I'll focus on the unknown parts. Tony - Tony," James' throat caught on his friend's name, unable to say it steadily. "I met this kid," James alternated his speech, trying to trick himself, "he was so young compared to the rest of us, really out of place but still acting as if he owned everything around him. It wasn't until one party that we had gotten introduced, I pulled this runt of a child away to safety and he seemed to imprint on me like a duckling, I couldn't get rid of him no matter what I tried."

"We had game nights, where the two of us created ridiculous rules to the simplest of games to try and beat the other. We took stupid courses just because we thought becoming something like an official pirate sounded cool," James did manage a laugh this time, remembering Tony's delight when he had found MIT's pirate course, managing to convince James along. "Our time mellowed after we graduated, life took over, I went to war as he built an empire."

"I was there when Tony passed," James said slowly, taking a second to swallow around the lump in his throat. "I won't go into details, but that was one of the hardest things I had seen," James fought himself not to wipe his eyes as he spoke. "I never thought I would be the one to say goodbye to him, he had the safe life, and I was happy that I didn't have to say goodbye," James could hear his own voice shake again as he spoke and he felt the water in his eyes. He blinked and a few of the tears fell. "I didn't get to say goodbye," James admitted. "I have a lot of questions I want to ask him, ones I will never get answered."

James took a second to breathe before he continued, knowing that his every action would be judged.

"I don't want to end on a sour note, and frankly, he deserves better than me crying," James shook his head as he finally wiped his eyes. "It isn't a secret that Tony has faced a lot, and I am happy to know that he can't get hurt any -" James clenched his fist, as he bit his tongue. He refused to breakdown in front of the camera and he knew he wouldn't be able to do this at another point. "Tony Stark is dead," he said, staring down the camera. "A member of my family is gone and - nothing will change that. No call for blood, or forgiveness will change the fact that Tony Stark is dead. I could condemn who had hurt him, but I know he wouldn't want that. Tony was more than a good man, he was a dreamer. Tony dreamed of making the world safe, and I know he died still hoping for that dream to become a reality."

James tapped his thigh, thankful for when the light on the camera turned off. James let himself inhale, his head still rushing with so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell the world that Tony's chest had been broken with superhuman strength, he wanted to tell the world that Tony had died for them and their mistrust.

James' eyes closed, and he just knew that he wouldn't be able to move on from this. No amount of time would heal the gap Tony left. He would do what his brother wanted, he would help Peter and the other kid grow into their own people and offer them a role in the research department, just like Tony had planned to do. He would help Pepper get passed her grief and be there for her to turn to when she couldn't face anyone else.

James was a soldier, one who had seen war and survived as his own friends had fallen. This was no different. James just wished he hadn't been the one to say goodbye this time.


End file.
